


Charlie Weasley and His Curiosity

by raspberrydoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, F/M, Humor, Romance, birthday gift, charlie is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/raspberrydoll
Summary: What is Hermione reading this time? Charlie finds out.





	Charlie Weasley and His Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Another fold drabble from FFnet :D

A/N: I've already stated that this is a birthday gift. Yada-yada-yada. On with the weirdness okay? Okay. Oh, and also, not all drabbles take place at the burrow or hogwarts. They are all completely random. It doesn't have a storyline or plot obviously, hence the word drabbles. This one is specifically Charmione. Enjoy!

 

Hermione was reading in her cocoon. That's right, her cocoon. She made a habit of finding a nice little corner anywhere in the house, grabbing a chair, and with the back of the chair facing towards her she would start placing pillows and blankets all over the floor and soon it resembled that of a human nest. Sometimes she got so comfortable that Charlie would find her asleep in it. He would find her there at least once or twice a week and it was always after he'd come home from work.

Charlie would laugh at the places she chose sometimes because he would always have to look for her. He once found her under the kitchen table, all the chairs placed on top of the table and she had fallen asleep still clutching her book.

Today he found her in between both couches. One couch was place on east wall of the living room and the other was placed on the south wall, so they formed the letter L. She was awake this time, hidden in the corner.

"Hermione, dinner is almost ready." said Charlie.

She didn't seem to hear him, saying it a little louder this time, he repeated. "Hermione, dinner is almost ready!" She looked up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry," She smiled at the look on Charlie's face "I wasn't ignoring you I swear, it's just"

"The book," he smiled "I know, I know. We always go through this. Interesting read?"

"Umm, yeah. you could say that." she stated and got out of her cocoon.

"What? No exciting plot to tell me about this time?" he arched an eyebrow. It wasn't like Hermione to hesitate when it came to telling him about a new book she just discovered. "What are you reading anyway?" Her cheeks went slightly pink. "Hermione... why are you blushing?"

"I'm just- I-" she stammered. Charlie glanced at her book and could see the title from where he stood. "What is that? Some kind of painting book or something?"

Hermione blush even harder. "No, it is not a painting book, it's-"

Seeing the cover, he decided to venture a guess. "Oh, is it about masquerade masks then?" He blanked. "Wait a minute!" He yanked the book out of her hand and he skimmed it. "This is that sex book that went all popular isn't it." He snorted at what he was reading. "Inner goddess?" He smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you to read this kind of stuff 'Mione."

She looked slightly embarassed at his reaction to her reading a smutty novel. "It's the book that book club Ginny and I attend to started reading, it's actually-"

"Whoa, okay 'Mione!" He looked horrified. "It's one thing for you to read the book because you read just about everything that's printed on paper but I didn't need to know that my little sister read it too, oh Merlin!" Hermione started laughing.

"Sorry," she said to him "but that's what you get for making fun of what I read." she snickered at his expression.

"I was not making fun." He sniffed and started towards the kitchen. He was starving and almost forgot about dinner "What kind of name is fifty shade of grey anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcome!


End file.
